Girl Time
by ill0gical
Summary: Ino takes Sakura for a little "girl time". In the empty public baths. At midnight. What could possibly be so odd about that? One Shot/Yuri/InoSak/Lemon/M.


**Warning:** This is a girl on girl lemon and will contain pretty graphic and mature descriptions.  
><strong>Author's note:<strong> This is my first published yuri/lemon thingy; I needed to get past a crop of the old writer's block. That said, I hope you'll enjoy it~  
><strong>Dedication:<strong> To Monster Energy and the night's we've spent together.

* * *

><p>The girl sighed heavily as her slim fingers flipped yet another musty page in the lengthy book as she scoured it for information. Her sea-green eyes skimmed the text only half really paying attention to the words. Her mind was elsewhere; somewhere far, far away. Her fingers scraped her pink hair back from her forehead as she attempted to focus on the words in front of her.<p>

Nothing. This book had been useless so far – so why was she still looking through it?

"Sakura?" The inquisitive voice of Ino Yamanaka called to her.

The pinkette stirred, seating herself upright in the worn library chair, "Ino, what are you doing here?"

The blonde placed her hand on her purple skirt-clad hip. "You and I were supposed to hang out tonight. Did you forget?"

Sakura stared blankly for a short moment at her friend before snapping her fingers and tapping them to her temple, an annoyed grunt issuing from her lips, "Dammit, I _did _forget. I'm sorry, Ino; we could go out another time if you want to, or—"

"No way, Forehead, it's been _weeks_ since you and I have had some girl time! And that jutsu seems to be draining you of every ounce of energy left. Come on, you need to de-stress yourself." The blonde yanked her friend up by the wrist and flounced her way through the many shelves of the Konoha Medical Intelligence section of the library and all the way out into the street, completely ignoring the pinkette's protests.

The light from the moon lit the streets, already glowing amber from the torch-like streetlights and all-night cafés.

Sakura had folded her arms over her chest as she walked; despite the Fire Country being known for its warm climate, the air if the night was faintly chilly. The Haruno girl hadn't thought she would be in the library so long but it seemed that her determination to discover her own healing jutsu had taken over time itself.

Since Sasuke had stumbled his pathetic ass back into the village beside a beaten and bruised Naruto, she had had more time to concentrate on this task that Lady Tsunade had set her all those years ago.

"Say, Ino, where are we going?" Sakura asked a short while after the blonde had stopped ranting about how her boys were no longer taking her seriously.

"Public baths."

"What, the hot springs?" Ino nodded in reply, "But they close at seven – it's almost midnight!"

"They're natural hot springs – they really ought to be open the whole time. Nobody should be there though, so you can totally chill out." The blonde smiled devilishly as they reached the tall, wooden gates that cut off the hot springs from public eyes.

A short burst of chakra from her feet helped her to scale the gate silently and in seconds. Sakura shook her head before following suite with a small grin.

The two of them giggled girlishly at their deed before sprinting to the women's baths and pulling off their restrictive clothes, placing them in neat piles by the side of the heated pool before sliding in quietly.

Sakura had never been to the baths when they were empty before; she'd never have thought of such a cunning way to use the constantly hot water to her advantage. She inhaled the salty air before exhaling slowly, enjoying the feeling of the hot water as it slowly relaxed her stiff joints and tense muscles.

"Aw, I thought you'd like it, Forehead." Ino cooed from behind her. Sakura felt the blonde's cool fingertips brush the warm water over her shoulders before squeezing and cracking the joints soothingly.

Although Sakura found it faintly odd that her naked best friend was giving her a massage in the midst of a deserted hot spring, she didn't object to the firm hands as they caressed her skin.

It was when the firm hands got a grip of her tits that the pink haired Haruno began to question her friend's intentions. She gasped as her full breasts were squeezed roughly by the dainty flower girl's slender fingers.

"Jeez, Sakura, what is _with _these boobs of yours?" The Yamanaka girl murmured teasingly, her lips suddenly very close to the pinkette's ears. Her hot breath caused a strange sensation to spread across the girl's neck.

"What are you—?"

"Mm, Sakura…" Ino suddenly wrapped her pink lips around Sakura's pale neck and kissed it hotly whilst melding her half exposed and half underwater body against the pinkette's and sensually squeezing and playing with the full chest of her friend.

The pinkette shut her eyes tightly, a tiny moan escaping as she placed her hands over Ino's and guided them to act on a roughness that she preferred. After a moment, she spun around and brought the blonde's lips to hers.

Their lips met passionately, pent up aggression was unleashed in a series of violent kisses whilst little hands wandered curiously across each other's pale skin. The blonde pulled away smirking before pushing Sakura onto the steps that led into the water and gently sitting her petit form atop the pinkette's.

"Kiss my titties, Sakura." The Yamanaka girl breathed.

The pinkette, faintly dazed and now completely turned on slid her hands slowly and teasingly up Ino's tight body before slipping her lips over a rosy pink nipple and pulling it into her mouth, sucking hard on it whilst pinching the other between her finger and thumb. "Unf—fucking yes, Sakura, suck on my titties," The blonde moaned hotly, grinding her chest – her entire body – against the girl beneath her until their pelvic bones crashed together.

Encouraged, Sakura grazed her teeth over the girl's stiff peek before nipping it and then switching sides.

She felt her own nipples stiffen with arousal as Ino flicked her fingers sexily across the perky buds, making them sting in the cool night air. The blonde continued to moan and grind her hips against Sakura's until the pinkette lifted her head from Ino's breasts and smirked at her.

"Oh, so you think you're clever, smirking at me like that…"

"Well, you _are _moaning like a little slut." The pinkette teased back, her eyes fixed with Ino's as she flicked her tongue across her nipple once more.

"I'll make you moan louder, you little bitch." The blonde smirked nastily, dragging her naked body off of Sakura's and commanding her to get onto the dry rocks. "Lie down. Spread your legs."

Sakura did so slowly, displaying her privates as Ino crawled up between her thighs. She kissed the inner loins of the pinkette in the same way that she'd first kissed her neck: hot, open mouthed kisses trailing all the way to the hairless nether-lips belonging to the Haruno girl. Ino pressed her tongue fully against the slit in an attempt to prize them apart.

Sakura squeaked as she felt the rough exterior of Ino's tongue come into contact with her shamefully wet entrance, and then again as it circled her clit. Ino grinned and began lapping at the girl's pussy, her hands squeezing at her tough ass. The blonde smirked grimly at the moans issuing from her friend as the juices flowed from her pussy harder and faster than before. Ino brought one of her hands up to play with Sakura's entrance. Her thumb massaged her clit whilst she flicked her tongue over it teasingly and her forefinger stroked the little pink hole before entering it forcefully and pumping it quickly.

Sakura raised her hips, forcing Ino's mouth over her clit whilst she massaged her own tits. Her body was on fire and her pussy almost aching with horniness. The blonde sucked generously on the pinkette's stiff little clitoris as she jammed a second finger into her tight pussy, moaning at her own hot thoughts and achy feelings while she pumped her fingers in and out of the girl's contracting cunt.

Ino reached down and played with her own clit, moaning at the sensation finally satisfying her raging hormones. She flicked her fingers across it, pinched it and felt her inner thighs grow wetter and sticky. She sucked Sakura's clit a single time more before placing her pussy over the pink haired girl's and pulling one of her muscular legs up as a support before she began to grind both of their clits together harshly. Sakura groaned loudly at this new contact; their hot, slippery lips travelling together, the friction building up against their aching cores as they pinched their own stiff peaks until with a gasp, Sakura stopped.

Ino lay down and pulled the pinkette over her, her lips shivering as she uttered the words, "Finger me," to her pink haired associate.

Without pausing to think, Sakura pushed two of her fingers into Ino's pussy, her fingers curled inside, searching along the nerve-sensitised walls for something that would really have her screaming. Panting, Sakura raised her other hand to roughly play with the blonde's clit, its stiffness and Ino's pleasured groans indicating that she was close to release. The blonde gasped heavily as Sakura's fingertip hit a sensitive spot deep inside her. The pinkette smirked and began pumping her fingers hard against that same spot, over and over. She reached down and encircled her lips over the girl's tiny bundle of outward nerves, flicking her tongue over it repeatedly and sucking on it with the same strength that Ino had used earlier. Suddenly, Ino gave a shout before a short burst of sweet liquid shot itself across Sakura's neck and chest. The blonde lay dumbly for a short while, breathing heavily whilst Sakura pulled her fingers out of her and finished herself off with a glorified moan as her body spazmed for a few moments.

The two friends lay against the heated rocks, panting and revelling in their afterglows before Ino sat up and stretched, "Well, that was nice." She giggled. "And look, we can even clean ourselves up pretty fast before anybody else comes."

"Were we making that much noise?" The pinkette asked worriedly as she slid herself back into the hot water, her arms folding across her chest shamefully.

A sharp, deliberate cough sounded from the other side of the heated pool where the girls had left their clothes. Ino and Sakura's eyes shot to the intruder's face… and to the disturbed and shaking ball beside it.

"SASUKE—?" The two teenage females shrieked, covering themselves up and ducking underneath the dark water to their chins.

The pair continued to shriek and rage whilst the dark haired male closed his eyes, a devilish smirk crossing his lips whilst beside him, Naruto continued to rock back and forth, his hands over his eyes and a series of 'no's and 'why's travelled from his quivering lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>There you have it, my first perverted story. I hope you liked it, as well as the typical Naruto ending, ehehe. Thank you for reading and please, please review; constructive criticism will be welcomed.


End file.
